Harley Quinn (Telltale)
Dr. Harleen Quinzel is an antagonist in the Telltale Batman universe, first appearing in the second episode, The Pact, of Batman: The Enemy Within. She is the series' adaptation of the DC supervillain of the same name. She is voiced by Laura Post, who also voiced Queen Azshara. Biography Past Harleen Quinzel was a former doctor at Blackgate Prison, where she was a psychiatrist for the criminally insane. She was described as devoted and successful. When Harley was already grown up, Harley's father commited suicide after struggling with mental illness for years. The trauma of being unable to save her father caused Harleen to snap. She adopted the personna of Harley Quinn and swiflty became a psychopatic monster. Quinn eventually teamed up with a group of supervillains known as "The Pact". The Pact Meeting Bruce Wayne Moments after the death of their ally, the Riddler, Harley and her allies strike a coordinated attack on Gotham City. During the attack, Harley storms the Gotham Brokerage where she steals ten millions in diamonds and empties certain safety deposit boxes. Despite storming the building alone, Harley kills over a dozen people and wounds even more. During the heist, Harley kills most with a gun but also smashes several heads in with a mallet. To investigate and infiltrate Harley and her organization, Bruce Wayne contacts John Doe, a questionably ally and presumed to be a member of the pact. Doe invites Wayne to meet up at a bar. When Bruce accepts John's invitation to meet with Doe's "friends", they head in a sidealley where a car is parked. Before they enter the car, Doe asks Bruce for a favor, implying that he is in love with Harleen and begs him to make him look good in front of her. The two then enter the car and Bruce sits down in the passenger seat. Moments later, Harley enter the back of the car, throws her mallet on the sit next to her and immediately aims a gun at Bruce's head. She claims that Bruce has her attention and that he should give her a good reason not to shoot him in the head immediately. She then claims that she is just joking and that there was not even a bullet in the chamber, a statement that is proven to be a lie immediately after. Harley only laughs at that and then turns on the car's radio. Harley then wants to know from Bruce why Bruce would associate with her and her allies. After Bruce has given his answer, John Doe backs him up by refering to their mutual time in Arkham. Harley then sends John to get her a slushie, leaving her alone in the car with Bruce. Once John has gone, Harley claims that John is searching for his real identity but just doesn't know who he is yet. Claiming that John thinks highly of Bruce, Harley wants to know why Bruce associates with him. She also loudly wonders why she should trust Bruce. When John returns, they trio drives off. While they are driving, Harley reveals that they are driving towards Wayne Enterprises and that she wants Bruce to get her a hacking device known as "Phalanx Key" from within to prove that he is truly an ally. Infiltrating Wayne Enterprises Although Bruce enters alone, he hears noise behind him and realizes that Harley and John have entered the building as well. Harley takes out the night guard by hitting him in the head with her mallet. When Bruce tries to get out of the elevator to check whether the man is still alive, Harley holds him back and forces him to stay within the elevator. While inside the elevator, Harley warns Bruce that she is in charge and that he better does whatever she tells him, else she will finish the job on the night guard and everybody else who gets in their way. Suddenly, the elevator stops and Regina, a Wayne Enterprises board member, gets into the elevator. Regina is disturbed to see Wayne with Harley and Doe and asks Bruce what is happening. Disliking her attitude, Harley harrasses Regina and Bruce is forced to step in. If he tells Regina to apologize, Harley will be glad. If he holds her off until the frightened Regina leaves the elevator, Harley allows it and does not serve any retribution. During the elevator ride, Harley also flirts with Bruce, much to the dislike of John Doe. When the trio arrives in Wayne's office, Bruce attempts to convince Harley and John to stay outside. However, Harley ignores the request and storms into the office, also explaining that Oswald Cobblepot told her about Bruce's secret lab when he was an inmate at Blackgate Prison, where Harley used to work. Harley then forces Bruce to open the elevator to his secret laboratory. After Bruce has opened the vault, he suddenly finds Tiffany Fox inside the room, who has infiltrated the company to get answers for the death of her father. To prevent Harley from finding Tiffany, Bruce swiftly hands the Phalanx key to John Doe who in turn vows to keep quiet about Tiffany's presence. Befoe leaving Wayne Enterprises, Harley tells John to also take an EMP bomb with them. Bruce allows it. Meeting with Bruce again Bruce meets up with Amanda Waller, who plans an ambush on Harley and the entire pact. She orders Batman to find a way and lure the Pact out into the open. When Bruce tries to meet up with the Pact again, however, he is abducted by two henchmen. When he regains consciousness, he finds himself in a room together with Harley, John Doe, and other henchmen. Bane is there as well and claims that Harley had promised to kill Wayne when they got what they needed. Harley simply states that she changed her mind. Bane then snaps at Harley, claiming that she has only brought them a worthless aristrocrat while Bane brought them the weapons they require for their plan. He calls Wayne worthless but Harley replies that Wayne already got them the Phalanx key and an EMP device. Realizing that he cannot convince Harley or Doe, Bane turns toward Wayne and mentions that he neither wants to needs Bruce here. During the conversation, John Doe activates the EMP device they got from Wayne Enterprises, causing it to blast EMP impulses throughout the headquarter. As Doe has no idea how to deactivate the device, Harley uncuffs Bruce and tells him to deactivate the device. After he has done so, Harley invites him up to her office. There, she claims that she wants to clear the air and apologizes for harassing and beating his employees at Wayne Enterprises. After a brief conversation, Harley reveals that they are planning something big for the night and she invites Bruce to be part it. She claims that his knowledge about the EMP device will prove useful. However, she also reminds Bruce that in the Pact, a majority is needed for every big operation. Accordingly, Bruce has to convince Bane und Freeze to let him come along. She advises Bruce to use Freeze's love for his wife Nora and Bane's respect for strength and loyalty in order to convince both. After Bruce has talked to both Freeze and Bane, Harley comes down from her office and tells the Pact that the "package" is on the way. The henchmen prepare to leave and Bruce wants to join them but Harley reminds him that he is not in the pact until the leaders have voted. After both Bane and Freeze agree that Bruce should join the pact, John Doe and Harley agree as well. Harley allows Bruce to come with them and together, the pact sets out to get the package. Although Harley keeps in the background while the Pact secures the package, she eventually joins the action when the agents guarding the package fight back. Carrying both gun and mallet, Harley attacks as many agents as she possibly, can, taking them down and killing them. As Bane is attacking different agents at the same time, Bruce has to choose between heading off Bane or Harley. Bruce goes after Harley = If Bruce decides to head off Harley, he follows Harley who is about to attack an agent inside a car. She swings herself onto the car and smashes in the windshield with her mallet, closely missing the agent. Bruce rips the agent out of the car and knocks him out before Harley can seriously harm him. When more agents turn up, Harley and most Pact members jump into their escape vehicle but Bane attacks the arriving agents instead. Realizing that Bane won't return as he is too focuses on the battle, Harley drives off without him. Returning to their headquarter, Harley compliments Bruce on his performance during the ambush. Harley then invites Bruce to open the box, which Bruce does reluctantly. As the box opens, Bruce is appaled to find the frozen corpse of the Riddler. Harley comments that they needed the Riddler for their plans and that he is putting them through a lot of throuble with his death. Suddenly, Selina Kyle enters the room, claiming that she has what the Pact needs - for a price. |-| Bruce goes after Bane = If Bruce goes after Bane instead, he prevents him from killing several agents. This leaves Harley free to keep fighting. When suddenly more agents turn up, Harley engages them in battle while the rest of the pact flee to their escape vehicle. In a state of pure hate, Harley engages the agents without noticing that the other members are fleeing and are beckoning her to jump into the escape vehicle. When Harley is shot by several bullets, she furiously keeps fighting. Realizing that Harley cannot be reached right now, Bane drives off without her. Turning around, Harley sees the escape van driving off and realizes what is happening. Shocked and enraged, Harley lets out a frustrated scream, much to the terror of John Doe. Back at the headquarter, Doe is still shocked that they left Harley behind and claims that they need to go back for her immediately. Bane replies that this won't be possible, as she is either dead or in jail. Doe replies that they have to bust her out of prison then but Bane asks Doe what he will do if Harley is dead. Despite Doe's pleas, Bane claims that they have no time to waste on Harley. Bitterly announcing that Bane will regret this, Doe then storms out of the room. Following this Bane forces Bruce to open the Package revealing that it's contents was none other then the Riddler's corpse and declares the "Thief" holds the final piece, soon after Selina Kyle makes her shock entrance promising she has what they need for a price. Fractured Masks What Ails You Bruce has blamed Selina= The Pact heads out to Bodhi Spa where they plan to obtain the virus. Bruce and Harley first head in alone to deal with the security guard, disguised as a receptionist. Harley wants to take him out but Bruce volunteers to deal with the man non-lethally. After the security guard is taken out, the two call in the rest of the group and Freeze, Bane and John Doe arrive at the spa as well. They head in deeper into the facility where Harley uses a technological device that has the layer of Riddler's eye built into it. With it, Harley can activate an elevator that brings the team down into the research lab. While they ride the elevator, Harley remembers the team that they have only come for the virus and will retreat once they have it. The moment the elevator stops, the team is seen by a security guard. Harley pulls her sledgehammer to take him down but Bruce interferes once more and takes the guard out non-lethally. While they head down deeper into the lab, John Doe speaks to Bruce and reveals that he is afraid that the group will break apart once they have the virus, primarily fearing that Harley will abandon them. After the Pact has activated a console which opens a door, suddenly more guards appear. Bane and Freeze deal with them while Harley and John stand back. Bruce can only save one of them from dying. Suddenly, a turret emerges from the ceiling and starts firing at Harley. Bruce slams into her to save her and together, they manage to take down the turret- Bruce draws its fire and Harley hurls her sledgehammer into it. After the turret is taken down, Harley tells the team to move on. Eventually, they reach the room where the virus is contained in several flasks which are stored in a column in the middle of the room. However, suddenly a shutdown is initiated and heavy steel doors lock the room. With Bruce being the only one who managed to get into the room, Harley orders him to get the virus while they try to open the door. However, Bruce finally reveals his true colors to the pact by using a console to activate the ignition protocol of the virus. Realizing what Bruce is up to, Harley desparately orders Bane to smash in the door before Bruce can destroy every sample of the virus. However, once Bane has breached the door almost all vials of the virus have been destroyed. Realizing that everything the pact has been working for is at risk, Harley screams at Bruce that he has just signed his own death warrant. She orders Bane to kill Bruce while Freeze tries to stop the incineration. Freeze actually manages to obtain several phials of the virus and tries to run off with it but is tackled to the ground by Bruce. During the fight between the two, Harley suddenly smashes her hammer into Freeze's back, causing him to drop to the floor and shatter all but one virus sample. Harley grabs the remaining sample and jumps out of the room just as more steel doors close. While Freeze screams at Harley that he is now infected and that she still needs him, Harley replies that she does not need him anymore. Having grabbed a sample of the virus herself, Harley escapes in the elevator while John Doe screams at her to wait for him. As the elevator doors close, Harley only winks and arrogantly holds up the virus. |-| Bruce has taken the fall= If Bruce has previously taken the spot himself, the Pact will freeze him in one of Mr. Freeze's cryo-chambers and then head to the spa on their own. Although Bruce can free himself and head to the spa after them as Batman, he finds only the destruction the Pact has wrought while storming the building, including several dead scientists and security guards. Down in the basement, Bruce finds the Pact members searching for the virus. He meets up with Selina who gives him intel and reveals to him that Harley encouraged Bane and Freeze who then slaughtered the guards and scientists. With Freeze's technical knowledge, the Pact launches the sequence to obtain phials of the virus but Batman intervenes and attacks the three guards. Harley is disappointed that Catwoman switched sides and wants to know why Batman could possibly think to take down Bane, Freeze and herself all at once. She orders Freeze and Bane to attack but Batman strikes first by hurling Batarangs at all three. After Batman has temporarily taken out Bane and is fighting Freeze, Harley attempts to shoot him but Catwoman engages and disarms her. Although both Batman and Catwoman seem to lose their battle, John Doe enters the fight on their side as well. Eventually, the virus sequence is unleashed and both Harley and Freeze manage to obtain a sample. While the two of them make a run for it, Harley knocks Freeze to the ground who falls onto the glass vial he was carrying, shattering them and infecting him with the virus. While Freeze screams at Harley that he is now infected and that she still needs him, Harley replies that she does not need him anymore. Having grabbed a sample of the virus herself, Harley escapes in the elevator while John Doe screams at her to wait for him. As the elevator doors close, Harley only winks at him. Gallery HarleyQuinn.png|Harley meeting Bruce. HarleyObserves.png|Harley observing Bruce. HarleyHammer.png|Harley swinging her hammer. Trivia * In contrast to most versions, where Doctor Quinzel is manipulated into becoming Harley Quinn by the Joker, this version of Harleen has turned violent before the Joker emerges in Gotham. This darker take on the character is reflected in the difference in voice: where most versions of Harley have a very high-pitched, bubbly voice that's evocative of a girl, this Harley's voice sounds darker and hardened. * The aforementioned dissimilarity goes a step further, whereas in most versions the Joker is the dominant force in his and Quinn's relationship, in the Telltale canon Harley is definitely the dominant member of her relationship with John Doe. * Harley's primary weapon is a large hammer conforming to her traditionally using a mallet in the DCAU and her assorted comic book appearances, although her other famous weapon, a baseball bat was seen on the desk in her office when she talks to Bruce. Navigation Category:DC Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Batman Villains Category:Female Category:Fighter Category:Murderer Category:Doctors and Scientists Category:Status dependent upon Player choice Category:Femme Fatale Category:Adaptational Villainy Category:Faux Affably Evil Category:Chaotic Evil Category:Sadists Category:Master Manipulator Category:Criminals Category:Terrorists Category:Blackmailers Category:Leader Category:Misanthropes Category:Deal Makers Category:Tragic Category:Nihilists Category:Failure-Intolerant Category:Control Freaks Category:Contradictory Category:Psychopath